Be mine
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Mercedes Jones ia a young lawyer of 32. Since high school, after a heartbreak, she was closed for love. Sam Evans is an architect of 27. When he met Mercedes for the first time, he knows she is the right woman. Will he be able to soften her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys !

Who would imagine me writing an A/U fanfic ? Haha, anyway...

I want to dedicate this fanfic to Ana Beatriz, an Amber's Angel who asked me to write it and gave me all the ideas and etc. Bea, I hope you enjoy it and I hope as well everyone enjoy the story ...

I'll be posting once a week due to the time that I'm in college. So I'll try to post for you every weekend ... If anything happens I'll let you know in advance.

Have a good reading!

* * *

Noises of high heels hitting the floor. It was the only thing which has been heard in the elegant na empty corridor on the 5th floor of that commercial building. A short woman with black skin and thick legs walked slightly on the blue oil carpet that was unable to muffle the sound of their shoes and, with this, denounced their arrival. She passed by a pot of plants and began to parade in front of all the glass walls which showed her what was happening in the main room of that law firm. Some interns and secretaries - mostly men - were there and sometimes it was possible to see the boy's division. As always these boys did not merely and turned their necks in order to keep up with every curve of the body of the woman that was walking outsideAfter a few seconds she took off her sunglasses and, with determination, she opened the door and heard the sound of a bell.

\- This bell spoils increasingly my days. - She complained looking up and facing the small object. She rolled her eyes and began to walk through the great room.

While she passed over the first tables, dropped her customary 'good morning' accompanied by her most famous naive, provocative and charming smile. That makes any man crazy, and she knew it. She loved being in power, it was pleasant ... and then she walked a little more responding the lengths and praise that received up and saw new women there. She was happy and smiled. Since the beginning of the college, she realized how "anti-feminist" it was this profession. It was good to see that things were changing in appearance over time.

\- Good morning love of my life.

This was Arthur. Her old friend. They met at the beginning of the college when he failed in some subjects which ones she went very well. Theysat once to study together and since then don't separated from eachother. They created a beautiful friendship - yes, just a friendship - and helped one to another until they reach where they were. They were the best lawyers in the region, nobody could deny. Although the entire staff of that agency was absolutely excellent, the two of them excelled in a unbelievable way.

Arthur always played ambiguous jokes. Nothing very naughty, but sometimes left her with doubts ... He has been always like that. Always acting as his best friend, but at the time of their relapses made lots of statements that she did not take so seriously – perhaps not to destroy the friendship, or never knew how seriously he was or even because she was not interested at all..

\- Good morning ! - She said excited seeing her friend carrying a cardboard box full of decorative articles. - Artie, are you doing a clean office in full Monday morning ? – She held back a laugh.

\- Don't judge me, at least I do it. - He provoked her knowing how lazy she was to put the shelves of their bookshelves in order and get rid of old invalid papers. Smiled victoriously.

\- You won't steal my patience just at eight in the morning on a Monday. - Answered him calmly and turned his body over the heels. - I'll see you then. - She said back and resuming the path to her living room.

As soon as she opened the door and entered to the room, she inspired the slight smell of lavender and smiled. Every time she put her feet there she remembered her mother and was mentally grateful, for have earned a flavoring so magical. It makes her remained a little calm and relaxed, even stressed at the end of the day.

Threw her bag in one of the two rustic chairs that stood in front of her spacious and extremely mess table . After sliding her fingers - slowly - by the arm of that chair began to gaze at a wooden board which was at the front of their mess.

_Mercedes J._ These were the letters recorded in that small wood stake that revealed his name. She kept her body tilted and one of the elbows were forcing on the table. Her chin was resting on one of her hands and she was smiling slightly. She never liked her own name but had learned to live with it. 'Which girl had the same name as a mark of expensive cars?' This was the rhetoric more common in her mind in the middle of her five to ten years old. When she met her first best childhood friends,she received several smoochy nicknames and discovered that she felt no anger of her parents because they had baptized like that. There were one more thing that annoyed her, her last name: Jones. Could a child have two names so strong ? Oh God, this was a tremendous injustice. However, two years later, when she discovered the diva that behind her skin and the enormous desire to follow the footsteps of Aretha Franklin and Whitney Houston, thought that a singer of respect, took with herself a full name as strong as she.

To seventeen, was kissed for the first time. She could describe the feeling as being so magical as sing for various people after accepting his first Grammy Award. Months after began dating the same boy that brought her that wonderful feeling. Anthony was his name, was part of the football team and loved when Mercedes sang especially for him and felt shy when he kissed her in public. Six months have passed and he became a little ... possessive. They fighted and separated for the first time. Returned two months later, after a party. This time Mercedes thought it was true. and it really was. Although they argue all the time, it lasted a year and three months. This was when, after an argue between them at one of those illegal parties that teenagers do at home without their parents' permission, Mercedes tried him on the upper floor of the house and saw him kissing one of the cheerio leader on the bed. It was the edge and she went out running. Quinn, her best friend at the time, ran, couldn't reach her.

After that day Mercedes cried like a child. She had had lost her first love and was not willing to fight to get it back. He didn't deserve. Henceforward she would focus only on her bigget passion: music.

\- If this world weren't so unfair ... - She thought with her voice referring to the career of singer that she couldn't follow.

Raised her body and tidied up her skirt which was wrinkled on thighs. Took the purse in a quick movement and walked around her futuristic desk. Finally she sat down on her chair and alit the bag on the table. She sighed.

\- But I'm happy now. - Said smiling and admiring every millimeter of that office.

The morning passed quickly. She didn't meet any customer either had to attend with urgency in a court to defend any careless soul that was about to receive a beautiful commercial prejudice. She had already gotten rid of her high heels and remained so concentrated in some reports that neither felt his stomach give sign of life.

\- Damn it, it's almost two o'clock. – She complained with herself when, with glance, noticed the clock. – Come in ! - responded to someone who battery musically, with the bones of the fingers, on the door. She already knew that was Artie. Only he did this.

\- The lady is not eating anymore ? - Asked resting on the door. - I've been waiting for you for more than half an hour.

\- Oh, sorry. – She removed the glasses and departed from the paper. - I was just too much concentrated on this.

\- As always ... – He whispered.

\- Let me put my shoes - lowered her body to achieve them – and pick up the bag. – Took it already standing and walked to her friend, but not before looking in a mirror that was there on the wall.

Artie laughed at all the posturing that the friend had resumed and rushed her. She allowed herself to laugh too and took his arm, leading them to the outside of the agency. They waited for the elevator, and when they arrived on the ground floor were directed to Mercedes' car. The girl insisted on choosing a practical, but great restaurant.

* * *

This was the first chapter. Did u guy like it ? Please let me know your opinions in the reviews.

The fanfic isn't finished yet and this is the first time I write alternative universe, so any help is welcome (:

hanks guys and see y'all in the next chapter: *


	2. Chapter 2

**Without too much delay here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy and keep reading (:**

**Now have a good read.**

* * *

The sound of the ring bell echoed in that apartment full of cardboard boxes. There were no paintings hanging on the walls, nor a TV to occupy space. There was, in addition to the boxes, just a sofa covered with a sheet of clear color. In the kitchen, the parts essences of dishes were on the sink. The refrigerator kept water, cheese, butter and a package of bread. In one of the rooms there was a big drawing desk, a lamp of aluminum that was standing on the ground and more boxes – these ones smaller. In the other room there was, of course, boxes and more boxes, a curtain hiding the window, a White closet and na enormous bed. Sam Evans was laying there. He was a tall blond man with a spotted body and a pair of green eyes a little naive. His underwear made by cotton and the fine linen were the only tissues that prevented him from being naked.

Reluctant, he opened his eyes then close them again. Plunged his head under the pillow and tried to sleep a little longer. It didn't work. After a few seconds he heard the ring bell echoes one more time and, annoyed, gave up trying to sleep.

Got up without harry and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he walked through the small corridor until arrive to the room, when he heard another insistent touch.

\- Wait a minute! - Yelled trying to clear his throat. Reached the door and dared to look through the peephole. Took a breath throwing his head back. He had forgotten the plans he had made for lunch. – Blaine! – Tried to seem friendly and peaceful when finally opened the door.

\- Sam ?! – He tried to exclaim angry. - You are still like that ? I can't believe ! It's past midday ! – His friend argued.

\- Sermon at this time no, Blaine - has gone hand in face - I spent the whole night working and half the morning trying to put all these things in the right place... - Complained while gave him passage.

\- Oh, of course. I can see the beautiful work you have done. - Blaine was ironic and mentioned the huge mess present in the apartment.

\- Wait here.. In five minutes I'm ready.

Sam the left his friend admiring the dust on top of the boxes and went to his room. He thought that with the few clothes that had already unpacked he could dress well, then opened his wardrobe and took a jeans and a t-shirt. Then went to the bathroom where he took a shower and finished prepare himself. In fifteen minutes he was ready.

\- You said five minutes not five plus ten. - Blaine complained when he looked at the clock.

\- Oh, shut up ! You had lucky I woke up. - Sam said pulling him by the arm and walked towards the elevator after locking the door.

Sam and Blaine met in high school. In the junior year, when - literally – they had encountered problems in one of the school corridor, they hated eachother. Sam was trying to find, unworried, his locker while Blaine walked with Puck - an old friend of him - and two more boys. The problem happened when Sam, frustrated because couldn't find what he was looking for, started to walk again. Books and pamphlets of clubs fell and he bowed to fetch them. At the same time Blaine dropped the backpack and took a deep breath waiting for him to lift. "Don't you look where you're going?" asked impatient and received a "Sorry" on the part of Sam. Puck pulled his friend arm and tried to continue walking. "There is no reason to fight, Blaine, let's go. Oh, and sorry, I am Puck, Nice to meet you." And surprised, Sam answered him saying his own name.

Sam took part of the school's football team weeks after. Started a frienship with Puck and discovered that Blaine was in the fight blub. This meant that they were constantly meeting eachother in the dressing rooms and on the eve of the championships which were - almost always - in dates coming. Months after the friendship between the trio was Just amazing ...

The three had talent for art. They could sing, improvise, draw ... and that's why Blaine and Sam decided to do an architecture course in college. The passion for the art of draw was so great that they could choose to visual arts or something like that, but the idea of planning a house was fascinating. Every detail, every millimeter of where people would be living years and years of their lives ... After knowing better the whole program of the school and the labor market, they decided together that was the best option. Puck decided to follow the sports career and today was working as a personal trainer in L.A. By fifteen days he traveled to New York and visited his friends who, by ironically or not, were formed together at Princeton and now they were office neighbors.

\- Do you believe Puck is already there ? – Sam asked after releasing the seat belt when, finally, Blaine parked thhe car in front of the restaurant.

\- By the time he must have finished up to the dessert. – Blaine did the friend rifling through the eyes and jump the car before him.

When they entered in the simple and cozy restaurant saw their friend at a table for four located in the left corner of the room. He was drinking a pineapple juice and wore glasses of degree. His clothes were casual and the head shaved. When the friends arrived he dropped some joke about being late, but soon laughed and stood up to greet them. They talked until the waiter arrives, then made their order and laughed and talked quietly while were waiting for the food.

\- Puck, seriously ! You need to see his apartment. – Blaine said pointing to Sam Who passed his fingers through his hair – he moved two weeks ago and haven't tidied up absolutely nothing in that apartment yet. - Puck laughed.

\- This isn't true! My bed, my wardrobe, the sofa, the drawing board and the light are in the right place ... Until the fridge and the stove are working. – He defended himself proud making his friends rifling through eyes and laugh.

In that half-time their meal had arrived and as they were eating, Puck began to tell them that would be in New York the whole week in order to streamline the processes of the gym project. One of his work colleagues who was associate to one of the most famous gyms in Los Angeles, had invited him to participate in a new society which would manage a large network of academies that would be present in various states of the country.

\- This is wonderful! – Blaine congratulated him happy. – Means that we will see you more often – he smiled.

\- Yes, it is such a big project ... But how are things ? I mean, the bureaucratic parts are kinda of boring ? – Sam asked.

\- Wll, for me Who don't understand much of finance is a bit boring and it seems difficult also – Puck replied wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin – but the team is very strong, the businessmen are very interested and the body of lawyers is well prestigious ...

\- This is wonderful. You could indicate one of these lawyers to our friend here, you know, for any problems ... He is looking so sloppy that neither this he did - Blaine accused Sam once again – so stubborn also that ruled out the possibility of talking with my lawyer. I just don't know what to do anymore. – Blaine said.

\- Oh ! - Puck exclaimed remembering the wallet in the front pocket of his pants. – Wait a second. – Opened it and took a small card. – You should look for her. The boys involved in the project talk a lot about her. I even spoke with her once or twice and she seemed to be very good at what she do to me.

\- Mercedes Jones ? - Sam read each letter carefully and thought for a little. He looked to Blaine and then to Puck. They was staring looking forward for some answer. – Thank you, I'll think about that. – Said calmly while put the car in his pocket.

They rifled throught the eyes and kept eating. After finished they stayed minutes there a few minutes more until asked to account. When everything was right they stood up and Puck went to the bathroom. Blaine and Sam would wait outside to resign and make na appointment for the next lunch.

They didn't noticed, but while they were walking to the door of restaurant a couple did the same on the outside. They were about to enter there. Blaine stood outside before Sam, as well as the boy from the outside came before this elegant woman. When she was finally enter felt the tall and blond man bump into her shoulder. She felt a small pain due to the natural strength of that strong arm on her shoulder, but it also felt as she had taken a shock. Then she began to gently massage her arm.

\- Are you blind or what ? – She has turned her body and just spat out the words in a gross way. At that moment Sam looked her eyes with curiosity. He also felt the slight shock, but did not understand why.

\- You should be less hurried. - Said after sustaining a little their look.

He saw her take a deep breeath and turn her face impatient. At the same time heard Blaine laughing about the situation pulling him away while he kept his eyes on that body full of curves.

\- It seems that your aggressiveness didn't prevent your body to attract a look kinda of intense, Mercedes ... – Artie Said laughing while sat and looked at the two friends from outside the restaurant.

\- What ?! – Mercedes asked indignant and followed his gaze. Found the eyes of Sam and saw that he was still looking. Took a breathe and once again turned her face with a little bit of angry. – Do the orders ! I'm going to the toilet and I hope that you have finished with the funny stuffe when I get back. – Said impatient and followed her way to the bathroom while his friend was trying to contain a laugh.

At the moment when Mercedes entered in the female room, Puck came from male. The boy made his way up to the friends and heard Blaine tell him the situation which they've just came to. They laughed and talked a little while longer before say goodbye

* * *

That's it for now !

Hope I have not disappointed you hahahah, but keep reading 'cause the good part are already very close (: Oh, and don't forget to let me a review so that I can know how do u think about the story...

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys !**

**Finally, after months away from here I am back (:**

**I apologize myself a thousand times and really understand if you're upset/angry with me. I gave no explanation, I guess (I don't remember hahaha), I just gone. I really ask you for forgiveness and, please, understand that things in school were a little more pulled ... I was under a higher pressure, needed pass in all subjects (amen, i finally did it) and had no time to think about fanfic.**

**But ok. Enough of excuses. Llet's get right into this hahaha, but don't forget to read the endnotes (;**

* * *

In that Friday morning, Mercedes woke up really tired. Her body ached and she didn't know why… Perhaps it was because of the enormous high heels that she used to use during the day, maybe the stress and the great amount of work in the office in that week that passes flying, or perhaps was only an usual alert before her period. The three days before her menstruation gave her an absurd pain through all of the body and it made her eat compulsory. After disconnect the alarm-clock she checked the calendar of the celphone and was sure of the last option was correct.

After speak some claim grumbles she wake up calmly with her eyes still and closed. Looked at herself in the mirror and felt ugly and fat, but that was normal considering her hormonal state that day. The hair was ugly and she felt no desire to preparing herself . Looked the o'clock once more and saw that, if she wanted to arrive early in the office, she couldn't wash her hair. Then she caught her better jeans and a social low-necked blouse and went to the bathroom. After a hot shower put the clothes on and arrested her hair in one high pony tail.

Her breakfast was literally a cup of coffee. It was already 7:00 a.m. andshe didn't know what she would find in the traffic… After brushing her teeth, she caught the purse and the keys, and ran for the outside of the apartment - where she waited the elevator. In the corridor she met a neighbor. That 16 youngster abused who was everytime with his skate in the hand.

\- Good morning miss Jones. - He greeted her in front off the elevator door with a smile in the face and a malicious tone. Mercedes wasn't patience in this day. Much less for a child of 16 years old. She looked at him throught the corner of her eyes and came back to look the door of the elevator which took an eternity to arrive. She didn't answer the "good morning" to him and when the elevator arrived, she strained her arm to open the door. However, she was surprised for the youngest Who was faster and opened the door

\- Ladies first. - He tried to be a gentleman and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Fortunately in the distance between the fourth floor and the first floor wasn't too long. However, the time that they had been inside there, in silence, was enough to create some discomfort because the teeneager couldn't leave his eyes away from Mercedes butt.

That small siege was almost constant and, specifically in that day, Mercedes was without patience for things like that. She could slap her left hand in that baby face, but she didn't have patience or time to lose with. When she decided to say some ugly words to him, the door opened and she frozened per some instants with the indicating finger in air. Rolled her eyes again and left the elevator listening the laugh of the boy. Fastly she walk to the parking.

That morning Sam woke up kind of happy. It was Friday and he was excited, but and his smile was nothing to do with this fact. He did not know why, he was just like that since he opened his eyes. Also he was counting the seconds to begin work.

His apartment was still a terrible mess and he was not caring yet. After took a shower he just went to the kitchen and made two scrambled eggs which accompanied two pancakes and a glass of milk. After a few more minutes he was already ready. Never had prepared himself so well and so fast to go to work like this day.

He thought, as soon as left with the car, that nothing and no one would mess up with his day or ruin his happiness. So it was. He faced a small bottling that stole twenty minutes during his way, but he couldn't complain. He couldn't rifling through his eyes showing impatience either. Sam was anxious, and while was stopped in the middle of the track could only beat his fingers musically on the steering wheel and singing _Everybody Wants'to Rule the World_ that was sounding on the radio ...

Finally reached to his destination. Five and a half minutes of delay that would cost him tôo much, as himself was his boss. His projects were ahead, but he wanted to do more. After giving good morning to the safety of the building and wait for the elevator took him up to the fifth floor, Sam stood to revise some layouts recently finished and some projects that hadn't been drawn yet.

His office was surrounded by four white walls and a floor covered by a Green carpet. In three corners of the room there were pot of plants and in the other two bookshelves. They had books, encyclopaedias, portraits and, specifically on a shelf, his collection of mini cars. There was also a leather sofa in a specific brown color in the opposite side to the drawing desk. His work table had the tabletop made of glass and his chair resembled the sofa.

On 11 o'clock that morning, the table was filled with roles which were all about projects and more projects. The drawing desk had hadn't been touched yet... Sam dicedes spend all the morning giving attention to the theory part of his work and after lunch begin to scribble the dreams of a family or any company or agency.

When the clock showed midday and a half his stomach gave sign of life and remind him, instantly, that he hadn't talked with his friend Blaine. His office was at the end of that corridor and they used to met each other always in the morning when Sam took a break from work and went to the lobby of the office - where was the secretary - and took a cup of coffee. This used to occurred at 9 o'clock in the morning and Blaine was always there, but not dared to call him. He didn't want to interrupt his work. On that day, Sam had hadn't remind of the coffee either of his friend.

\- Blaine! - Sam asked with the phone glued in one of his ears after dialing the number and listen to his friend's ansewr.

\- Oh Sam, it's really good to know you're alive. - Said trying to be a little funny and leaving aside the layout whichhe was analyzing. – I've walked in front your office at nine and the only thing I saw was your secretary who was concentrated on something in that computer.

\- Believe it or not I woke up today more determined than any other day. It seems that they pumped endless amounts of caffeine in my blood ... I can not stop since I arrived. – Sam explained himself trying to control the anxiety in his voice.

\- Do not overdo it. - Blaine didn't take too seriously what his friend said.

\- Seriously ... Blain – He would talk more and more.

\- Ok, ok ... Will we have lunch or will you be telling me about your anxiety attack? – He made his friend laugh.

\- I'll meet you down there in two minutes. - Answered quickly and hung up.

They had lunch in the same restaurant ever. That same which they had been with Puck earlier in the week. It was called La Place and was extremely well-regarded.

It was about one o'clock when they arrived at the local and, unfortunately, Sam did not ran into that small woman with black skin and thick legs. Weird was entering the restaurant just thinking about it ... Stranger was having spent the whole week thinking about it. Not that he was interested in her. Yes Sam liked women a lot and had his philandering phase, but she was kind of enigmatic. He couldn't explain how, but she had something that pleased him, that drew him like a magnet.

After eating and exchanging some laugh, they ordered a coffee and Sam told his friend about the decision she had made.

\- I decided to look for Puck's lawyer. – Confessed to his friend who was just enjoying a sip of that coffee while sweetened his drink. Blaine nearly choked.

\- Well, finally! – He smiled. - I hope she's really good and you get on really well together. It is always good to maintain a stable relationship with who's gonna take care of the administrative part of our work, isn't it?! - Spoke naturally.

\- Yes -. Sam replied, trying to contain his excitement. - I woke up and one of the first things I thought of was to call for her ... I do not know, something happened and I decided to follow your advice. Perhaps you had been too pushy and convincing. - Laught while stired a small spoon inside the cup full of the black liquid.

\- Hm ... - Blaine murmured with his eyebrow furrowed. – I'm glad I convinced you. – Said with a subjective tone that almost hid his suspicion.

Finally, after finished the coffe, they returned to the building where their offices were located. Took the elevator together and stopped in front of the glass door leading into the entrance hall of Sam's office. Parted after he asked Blaine did not to wait him to leave, because he would try to schedule an appointment for later still inthat day with the lawyer.

Sam kept up analyzing his projects and answered two calls from customers ... That day he would not receive any visit from any of them so it was easy to finish shortly after three o'clock. That's when he finally pulled out a card from his wallet. That same card that Puck had given him, which was spelled the name Mercedes Jones just below the name of the company and followed from two phone numbers.

He couldn't explain how or why his muscles tensed and he had to take a deep breath before taking up the phone and start typing the numbers. He waited a few moments and let the phone call five times. No one answered and his muscles contracted more. On second thought, tried again. In the third call he heard a female voice answer him.

\- New York lawyers, good afternoon! – He startled slowly. The girl on the other side waited patiently a few seconds until she heard him clear his throat.

\- Hello. Hm, I would like to schedule a time with Miss Mercedes Jones. – He said staring at the card and feeling the power of that name sound. – Today If it's possible – added.

\- One minute. – The girl who seemed to be young, flipped through one of the directories until find the correct date. – Is family court or administrative?

\- Oh ... administrative. - Revealed Miss and across checked to see if that was the correct agenda.

\- Just a minute. – And then she left that phone aside and, with the help of another one, dialed two numbers that made a loud sound in the office of Mercedes. – Miss Jones?

\- Say, Rebecca. – She answered her without diverting attention from what she was doing.

\- A gentleman on the line wants to make an appointment for today. His case is administrative, and the only time we have is at half past four ...

\- Great, check it. – Mercedes cut and heard her let out a timid "okay."

After disconnecting, Rebecca took the first phone back.

\- Mr ...!

\- Sam. Samuel Evans.

\- Ah, Sir Samuel ... Scheduled for today at half past four. - She smiled even though he could not see her.

\- Fine, thank you. - He smiled too.

\- Have a good afternoon.

* * *

**So...I hope you have enjoyed ... This chapter is a little cold but the end was a little bit more warm only to prepare you for the next chapter haha ...**

**Speaking about that, I would like to say that, as this third chapter was too bigt, I decide to cut it. Thus, part of the forth chapter is already ready but I have no idea of when it will be finished and posted because I have to rethink the history etc. ...**

**See ya'll in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack !**

**Hope u forgive me. I'm really really sorry for being away this past week, but I was traveling and it was college stuffs, so...**

**Bu hope u enjoy this chaprter, ok ?!**

* * *

Punctually,the four and a half p.m, the architect Sam Evans was present in the law firm where Ms. Jones worked.

Funny was how he counted the minutes to arrive to that place ... He felt an immense anxiety which was denounced by the sweat from his hands and the shiver due to the fear of what could happen in a wrong way.

\- Hello. - He said calmly as stop in front of a table where a blond woman dressed in red worked.

He has entered the agency doing the bell above the door shudder. What drew attention of the few people who still were ending the workday. Then he walked through the corridor between the tables and saw about four guys working on their computers ... At the end of the room met the young blond girl with white skin.

\- I have an appointment with Ms. Jones.

\- Oh ... Of course. – The girl withdrew her glasses and stood up slowly. - You must be Mr Samuel. – Stretched out her hand. – I am Rebecca. – Smiled. – Ms. Jones is in a meeting with Mr Abrams, but she must be coming soon – she walked, guiding him to the room of the lawyer. – You can wait here within, she probably won't delay. - Sam smiled and entered the room.

\- Thank you. - Smiled at her gently and left her closed the door.

At the first step he thought who could be that Mr. Abrams. He thought that could be a lord who was almost 60 years old and who had the most high role in that company. However, his thoughts were cut when he sat in front of that table from where came a delicious smell of lavender. That, for a few moments, calmed his nerves and he quickly closed the eyes in an attempt to enjoy better that feeling.

On the outside of the room Mercedes walked on their haigh heels while was reading some documents.

\- Miss Jones, the customer whom I spoke earlier have already arrived. I let him in your room. – Rebecca surprised her quickly, but the lawyer had eyes only for those papers.

\- Oh, great. Thank you very much. – Then opened the door with one hand. – Oh, good afternoon. – She smiled. – Forgive me for leave you waiting ... – Sam stood up still with his back to the woman.

_That voice..._

\- It was a very important meeting and ... – Mercedes was excusing herself as walking toward her chair without peel off the eyes of the papers that were in her hands. When, then stretched out her hand to the boy and looked at his eyes, froze. – Oh, if it is not the boy rushed and rude who gave me a push at the beginning of the week ... Came to apologize ? – Was sarcastic and saw him twist his face.

-You. – He laugh and saw her raise an eyebrow. – Now is explained all this angry mood... – Sat relaxing his back in the chair and watched Mercedes leave the documents which was in her hand.

\- If you didn't come to excuse yourself, came to do what ? Because, as you can see I am very busy to deal with a young rude guy who even knows from where start the life. – Mercedes spoke fast, without thinking in extreme sarcastic way.

\- "Young rude guy that even knows from where start the life." - Sam repeated the words as pucker the frown and maintained an calmly expression thought. - You really has a strong personality, - concluded finally – but I don't think it gives you the right to insult me in this way. – Said lifting the chair and putting the hands which were closed on the table.

He looked seriously at Mercedes. A look that conveyed the feeling of the warmth of a fireplace, but at the same time extremely rager. With this, Mercedes felt her mouth dry and was unable to think. Then she saw Sam take a deep breath.

\- Let's start again. – He shookes his head to clear his thoughts and stretched out his right hand. – Sam. Actually, Samuel – made a pause - Evans.

Mercedes looked at boy's hand and then to his face. Hesitant, she surrendered herself.

\- Mercedes Jones. – Finally granted him that compliance.

At the moment when they exchanged that touch, felt, again, the shock. The same that had reached them a the restaurant's door. Mercedes felt some cold air in her body: and the backbone of Sam has cooled off. It was when they finally realized how large was the time that their hands were together, and quickly, they set them free, and then sit down.

\- What you, wants from me? – Mercedes asked trying to keep the ethics.

When she did that question, she felt her spine burn because of the look she received from Sam.

Quickly Sam thought about pull those clothes off and ... Well, couldn't think nothing moreover, he decided to cut those crazy thoughts out. He barely knew that woman. Then he flashed stronger and the saw her, impatient, wait for na ansewr; and after stutter he simply spoke:

\- Hm, your services ?! – He said insecure. Seemed not be thinking very well.

\- Oh, this is a little obvious doesn't it ? - She answered without patience, after rifling through the eyes. Received a half-smile from Sam and without understanding what he wanted to say, she continued. – You has some specific case? Is being accused of something? I need to know what you _want_.

This time Sam was stronger about the intonation of that woman and thought better before answer.

\- Oh ... – He seemed to have come out of a trance. – No, no ... I have just opened an office here in New York. I work as na architect. – At that moment Mercedes raised her eyebrow and smiled surprise. – For two years now. – He add finally. – Well ... another architect, who is also my friend, thought I should have a lawyer to help me with all the bureaucratic things of my work. Another friend then pointed me your name.

\- Hm ... – Now she seemed convinced while was thinking. – This friend of yours? The one who indicated me?!

\- Noah. Noah Puckermann. – She doesn't seem to remember. – You were one of the lawyers involved in the society of academies which his take part ... In Los Angeles.

\- Oh, yeah... Noah Puckermann. How could I forget?! - She finally recalled while saying that name quietly.

Sam didn't understand very well what she wanted to say with that sentence, but perhaps it was only his imagination disturbing him. – Then ... Will you help me ?! – He asked with a look of child and saw her bending forward and putting the elbows on the table.

\- I cannot do anything now. You must bring me the case. Do you have something pending at the time ?

\- No, i don't. - He replied simply.

\- Great. Then when you receive more recoveries which ones you find disturbing or problems in the office's infrastructure, problems with customers ... whatever, problems that you cannot solve on your own, _bring them to me_! – She said convinced of what she was doing and he, for one minute, let his eyes shine admiring the smooth skin of her face.

When Mercedes noticed Sam's glaze eyes, she frowned and thought about ask what was wrong. It was when he realized how hypnotist he was, so he divert his gaze instantly and pretended think for a moment.

\- So... This is it ? – Asked as turned his eyes to Mercedes' face.

\- It seems so, it isn't it ?! – She said normally with stiff shoulders.

\- So ... – He stood up slowly. – It was a pleasure to do business with you. – Sam seemed to measure the words slowly before extend a hand.

Mercedes frowned once more when she heard that expression and couldn't avoid laugh inside herself. Then she stood up too and shaked the hand Sam had extended and forced a smile.

\- See you then. – He also forced a smile which hid his teeth. Then he turned and walked up to the door.

\- See you. – She said as soon as the boy left the room.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Let me know what u guys are thinking about it, ok ?!**

**See ya in the next chapter :***


End file.
